


Made for Walking

by Nenagh24 (EverFascinated)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/pseuds/Nenagh24
Summary: Hebedil watched curiously from one of the winding walkways. From her position it was easy to see the motley fellowship, but it wasn’t long before her professional eye caught sight of atravesty.Every one of them was worn in the way that travelers get after a hard journey. Hair lank, skin a little sunken from a leaner diet and constant travel, clothing worn along the hems, knees, and elbows.But those boots.





	Made for Walking

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Boots + Lord of the Rings

Visitors of Lothlórien were not unheard of, but they were understandably sparce as the darkness rose in the east. It was no surprise then that when Haldir brings back eight of them when he returns from his scouting, many of the residents could be seen along the paths with more still dotting the rails of the homes above.

Hebedil watched curiously from one of the winding walkways. From her position it was easy to see the motley fellowship, but it wasn’t long before her professional eye caught sight of a _travesty_.

Every one of them was worn in the way that travelers get after a hard journey. Hair lank, skin a little sunken from a leaner diet and constant travel, clothing worn along the hems, knees, and elbows. 

But those boots.

Those boots should have been replaced before the outset judging by the state of them now.

Fingers itching for her tools, Hebedil carefully noted their movements as they walked and blindly stumbled through the forest. As soon as they passed she was making her way down the ramp towards the path they just walked. 

One hand covered her mouth lightly as she studied the footprints and the stride of the individual prints. The moss and loose dirt was good for weight impressions and she could soon be found measuring the tracks with her trusty knotted cords. She had nearly finished measuring them all when a chuckle helped her blindly identify one of her knowingly amused audience members.

“Couldn’t help yourself, I see.”

Hebedil finished her measurements (another five and a half, this one pronating a little too much on the right side) and began noting them in a book made expressly for these types of notations.

“You saw them yourself, Ortheldir. Besides, I would never have been able to get their measurements so easily if they’d been wearing proper footwear in the first place.” Finishing her notes, she turned to her old friend with an air of snooty superiority only to have the facade broken as he laughed at her antics. He shook his head and clasped her shoulder.

“Let me know if you need any more leather or an extra set of hands for this. It’s quite a big project you’ve picked up.”

“I’ve got Caror to help me so that shouldn’t be a problem. They’ve gotten quite good in the last few centuries if I do say so myself.” Her apprentice wasn’t quite the cordwainer she was, but they were more than skilled enough to help with a few sets of boots.

Her friend left her too it and by that night, the Elvin shoe-maker was swearing to finish the most impressive and pleasant set of boots she’d ever created so that the remaining Walkers could reach their destination safely with the support of comfortably snug and stylish footwear.


End file.
